Forever Young
by Staoon
Summary: Maximum ride is a normal girl who moves in with her mother,and half sister. Her new school is a preppy private school where she doesn't know anybody. Will she fall in love? Or fall to the wrath of the cheer-leading captains she managed to piss off? The only thing she knows, is that it won't be pretty. Bad at summaries. No wings and all the same age. OOC!
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own the Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, unfortunately. They are all the same age and no wings. OOC.*

:P

When my father and I moved in with my mother, I thought that it was crazy. I have never called her mom before, only Valencia. I evidently had a half-sister, but the only thing I knew about her was that her name was Ella. I had to leave all my friends and go to this preppy private school. I wasn't used to new nor preppy. I was going to be hunted down and made fun of by every single person. Okay, maybe I'm being too dramatic. C'mon Maximum, think rationally. Thing is, I can't.

That is why I'm here today. Flying Flock High School. Huh, weird name. Well, I should probably go in… Valenc- I mean mom told me that there was supposed to be a girl to come and give me a tour of the school. According to my watch, she is now ten minutes late. Suddenly, an African-American girl almost as tall as me, dashes in front of a statue, an angel I'm guessing, and holds up a sign that screams my name in neon colors. I go up and say,"Hey, are you the girl that's going to show me around?''

"That depends, are you Maximum Ride?" she responds, looking at me with big, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yep, that's me," I try to say coolly. What? I don't want to look like a total nerd in front of the first person I've met!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I'm late! My alarm clock never went off! Thanks to habit though, I got up ten minutes later. Habits are weird, huh? If you do something every day for six months, you always do it from then on. Anyway, I'm Nudge and you are… Wait, BRAINFART! You're obviously Maximum. Can I call you Max for short? You have a strange name, no offense. No stranger than mine at least. Aren't you that scientist's daughter? What's his name? Gleb? Jem? Jeb? Wait, Jeb, that's it! Wow, your whole family has weird names, huh? Well, except for your sister and your mom. BTW, Ella is one of my best friends. We always…"

This is where I zoned out. Boy, this girl could talk anyone's head off. Now we are even later! "Sorry to interrupt," I say," but shouldn't we be getting to class?"

"ZOMG! You're right! Maybe we have all the same classes and we can skip the tour. What's your first period? "She questions. I dig through my bag and finally, I find what I'm looking for, a crumpled piece of orange paper.

As it turns out, Nudge and I _do _have the same classes together. We head off to science with… MY DAD?! I didn't know he was a teacher! Great, I get to be ridiculed if he does something wrong. How did I not notice? Seriously! Ride, is a pretty unique last name!

When we got to class, I sat in the back with Nudge and one of her friends. I think his name was…Fang? He had jet-black hair and smoldering eyes. He was definitely cute, but I feel like him and Nudge are just friends. He never talked much so the conversation was mostly on me and Nudge's side. When the dreaded _learning _part came, my dad was not surprised to see me. HE KNEW?! Wow, I feel like he hid something from me. All we did was learn about what we would be learning, how we would be learning, and why would we need to know this stuff.

When that torture was over, I went to math. Seriously, I'm not kidding. Science then _math._ Who makes the schedules? I absolutely _loath _math. It didn't exactly get better when it and the alphabet got together and had a baby named _algebra._ Of course I would be learning the baby. At least Fang and Nudge were there to help me. I don't understand why I hate math and science, I just do. My day is probably going to be pure torture from now on.

Hey, my name is Maya. Sorry for the short chapter. If anyone is actually reading this… Anyway, if you want me to write more just say so. I'll write a long chapter next time, if….. you can guess why I mad Max hate math and science.


	2. Chapter 2

*My ownage (?) of Maximum Ride is like my relationship with Josh Hutcherson, nonexistent*

So you're probably wondering what classes I have next. To save you the misery of listening to my torturous events in both of those classes, I'm just going to tell you what I have. Social Studies, English, Writing, and then Latin class. Oops, almost forgot piano. Yeah, I play piano, got a problem with it? Let's just summarize.

Social Studies: Not as bad as Science (no relatives at least).

English: Awesome. We did nothing but read and the teacher was half deaf.

Writing: Boring. Probably going to fail the class.

Latin: Cool. Especially learning about those wings that Daedalus made. **(A/N Percy Jackson reference but also Greek Mythology most of all)**

Piano: Fingers in pain. Call a tiny ambulance.

After all of that, I am so glad that school is over. So I just sat on the couch. Suddenly, my phone rang. I jumped up and try to shoot it with the banana I was eating (hey, cut me some slack) when Ella walked in the front door.

"Jeez Max, it's just your phone," she taunted in that oh-so-annoying sisterly way.

I pick up my phone and it's Nudge. Apparently, she didn't know I didn't answer so I only heard the last half of her first rant. It went something like this.

"…And then OMG he looked straight at me and I nearly fell out of my seat! He's sooooo hot! Do you like anyone Max?"

"…What?" I am so smooth.

"Oh never mind. Hey, want to go to the restaurant I told you about?"

Okay, I don't always listen to what Nudge is saying. I had no idea what this restaurant is called or what it even sells. "I'll ask my mom, will you pick me up?" I reply.

"Sure, mind if Fang comes?"

"Nope, as long as he doesn't take my food, I think we'll get along just fine."

'Okay, see you in ten!" she chirps.

I hang up and realize that I don't know what to wear to the restaurant. So I decided just to wear a sundress with a pair of flats. Yes, I know it's a shocker, I own dresses. But I know that if I look casual, Nudge won't let me leave until I'm "proper".

Just as I thought, my mom said yes. Now I just have to wait for Nudge and Fang. I know that she won't be here in ten minutes, she is always late. Unless she is really early, like she is this time. I hop in the car and we speed off to what I now know is a buffet and grill. Mr. Dark and Mysterious just kind of sits there and watches me out of the corner of his eye. I find it a little endearing and creepy at the same time. When we pull up, it's crowded. This is the whole school's hangout restaurant. You know what I'm talking about. That one restaurant on every high school drama show? We get inside and finally find a table. We go to the buffet and sit down to eat.

That's when a girl plopped right down and started making goo-goo eyes at Fang.

"Hey Fang…" she cooed

"Hey uh…"

"Oh you silly head, you remember me! It's Brigid!" she practically screeches.

She turns to me and I see her fake blonde hair and icy eyes. That is when I decided to call her Frigid Brigid. "Can you move?" she says," I'm trying to talk to Fang and I want to sit down."

"Yeah, I don't know how you can imagine that happening. Push off!" I shout. Nudge decides to tell me that Brigid was one of the cheerleading captains. Our Nudge has great timing doesn't she?

I tell her that I'm going to the bathrooms and she decides to come with me.

Who do we see in there other than out darling little Brigid? Plus, she has a bunch of her friends, all of them cheerleaders, I suppose. Then a red-head from the group walks up to me.

"I heard you were making a move on Fang and that you yelled at Brigid," she basically screamed at me.

"Is your source Brigid? Because you couldn't trust her to give the truth if your life depended on it. I'm saying that and I only just met her," I retort. She doesn't seem to have a comeback ready for that comeback so she just points to a portrait of an obese naked woman that is hanging on the wall for some reason.

"I bet that is you, I mean it's as fat as you!"

Then, thinking that she is so clever, retreats into one of the handicap stalls to gossip with her girls. I see a head peek out and it is Brigid she looks at me, giggles, and sticks her head back in.

I get out of the bathroom and find the ice machine. There, I get the biggest cup size I can find and fill it to the brim with ice. All the while, Nudge following me like a puppy dog, scared of what I'll do next.

I walk straight into the bathroom and proceed to dump the ice on their heads.

"How do you like me now, Frigid Brigid? Now, you're as cold as your nickname!" I run out, grab Fang, and Push Nudge into the driver's seat.

"Step on it!" I screech.

Fang asks what happened and Nudge and I share a look and laugh. He looks at us like we're crazy, which we probably are. Then, Nudge gets really quiet and I ask what is wrong.

"You're going to hate me for not mentioning this but that red-headed girl? Her name is Lissa.

"And?" I reply.

"She is the other cheerleading captain."

Well crap.

Hey guys, it's me. I know I promised you long, but t to me that felt like a good place to stop because I hate typing. But it is better than writing. Seriously though, technology hates me. Not sure if you saw me post it in the comments, but Maximum Rose Ride got the question right! I seriously liked yours RengadeChyld. To everyone else, thanks for reviewing! Have a nice three days between my updates! (Don't check constantly though, I'm bad with schedules.)

-Maya


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Maximum Ride, only the plot of this story.

_I realized that you probably couldn't tell whether I was typing or the story was ending so I decided to use italics. I'M SOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE SCHOOL IS SUCH A PAIN!_

_Maximumridetothemax: I know that she has red hair I got forgot that part, thanks for reminding me __ I just changed the first chapter so that it says she has fake blond hair._

_Cookiemonsterlovebooks: It is ironic isn't it? My name is originally Greek (just figured that out) I'm super happy because I love Greek mythology._

_RenegadeChyld: Thank you! For the advice and the compliment_

_I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, subscribed, or favorite my story! 3 you all!_

I think it was when I woke up today that I realized I was in danger. Being the popular drama queens they were, Brigid and her friends probably spun the whole incident into a lie.

"Oh no! Max sent the abominable into our houses where it got our hair wet!"

"Max threw a glacier at us!"

"Pity us because we are popular!"

What a load of crap. I've already gotten five messages from people I don't even know saying that I was a horrible monster. I called them all and asked what I did, here's how it went.

"You horrible monster! What did they ever do to you? You made their hair frizzy for ten minutes straight!" they scream.

"…what exactly did I do?"

"You know, you evil harpy!"

"Um I actually don't. Who are you? Where did you get this number?"

"I have my sources… I've said too much!"

"Actually you haven't!" and then the line went dead.

So as I said, I'm in trouble. I sat on my bed for ten minutes before I finally got up and put on my clothes. I wanted to go for cute, but not show offish. I decide a blue, see-through top with a black spaghetti-strap under it (click here to see top! /p/6111644/s/Pduu-dsqY-2I7xO0 ) and a pair of black skinny jeans. I curled my blond hair to perfection and put on my make-up. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and sat on the porch waiting for Nudge. I must have waited ten minutes before I realized that she wasn't coming. I ran to the bus stop so I wouldn't miss the excruciatingly smelly bus. When I got on the bus, it was empty except for seven people. Everyone had cars. Great!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I walked into school and could actually _feel _everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head. I went to my locker which, lucky for me, was right under Lissa's. The raging redhead stood there waiting for me. I walked to me locker with my head up, only to trip over someone's fire engine red Jimmy Choos. Lissa smirked and proceeded to walk down the hallway _after_ knocking all of my books to the ground. How cliché is that?

In science, everyone was passing notes. Somehow, even though all of them were brain-dead, Brigid and her clones were in my honors science class. I heard one of them, who didn't know how to read without saying it out loud, say "Max looks like a slut today."

Yeah. Okay, I'm the slut when they are sitting there in their short skirts. Did I mention that it is _winter? _Who wears that in winter?

Dad hears her and tells her to go to the office. Brigid snickers and goes, "Why do you make your daddy fight your battles for you?"

Already equipped with a comeback, I say," Because he knows how to talk to little children. If I said something, she wouldn't have gotten it," I do my signature smirk and turn while she just sits there, mad as a bull.

About a minute later, she throws a note at me that says _U THINK UR CLEVER BUT UR NOT IM WAY BETTER AND PRETTIER THAN U WHY R U SUCH A SLUT?_

She already passed it to everyone before me, so they could see it. I sit up and whisper to them all," Stand back, I'm going to try to communicate with it," which creates roars of laughter. Which… forces my dad to give me an office note which I have to take home and get my parents to sign. See the irony? I asked him what the point of it was, but he just pointed me back to my seat. I made a point of not looking at Nudge, as she seemed to have been avoiding me all class.

When the bell rang, everyone rolled out of the class like bowling balls. I'm not sure that's a good metaphor… or is it a simile? Anyway, I went to the bathroom and sat in a stall. I'm not sure why, I just had a feeling that someone would come in and start to gossip. The instinct was right. Soon, Brigid, Lissa, and the clones came in and started reapplying their makeup. Brigid drones on and on about what happened in science and I was just absolutely bored out of my mind. Then, Lissa said something that made my ears perk up.

"We need to embarrass her so much, that she'll never even want to show her face here!"

"…show her face in the bathroom?" one of the clones stupidly questioned.

"No! At school!" Brigid shouted. After that, there were a lot of oh's and I get it's. Then the talk reverted back to usual gossip, who liked who, who was the biggest slut, other than me, and who did NOT need to eat another salad but did anyway. I am so glad I started recording this stuff on my phone when they walked in!

When I thought they were gone, I opened the creak door. Only to stare at the backs of some tall, blond girls leaded by a redhead. They heard the stall and turned around. I was at least smart enough to close the door before they saw who it was. I locked the stall door and sat there, again, waiting for them to stop banging on the door. The bell rang and they all grumbled about how being on time was more important than some loser that had heard their conversation.

Now, I have to think of a way to make them think I'm falling into their trap of embarrassing me, and build a bigger trap to embarrass _them. _

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Hey guys! I decided to give you a long chapter as an apology, forgive me? I'm sorry for being WAAAY later than three days. But I have a contest. This one is too easy. Was Max's awkward bowling ball thing a metaphor or simile?_


End file.
